


Secrets Can Kill

by RandomFlavors



Series: Striders [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angel Kisses, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cancer, Cute, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Heavy Petting, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, OMG THESE TAGS WHY, Self-Harm, Sleepy Kisses, Slight Petplay, Stubborn Dave, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Sweet, Touching, accidental violence, cuteness, slight daddy kink, sweet talk, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFlavors/pseuds/RandomFlavors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret. That's what Dave had been keeping from his older brother. A secret that could either mean his life, or his death. So all in all, it was honestly best that he didn't tell bro. Of Course, since Dave was terrible about hiding personal secrets, he had to tell someone. He told his sister Rose about his...problems He had been getting extremely light headed lately, and that was an excruciating factor that had been adding to his Depression, and his Anxiety. After a while of researching, Rose comes to conclude that Dave might have cancer. The later has this proved by Roxy, -His older sister who had been sworn a blood oath not to tell- had taken him into her lab and analyzed him. So, it's truth that Dave does in fact have a very big secret. And to cure this big secret, Roxy figures out a way to cure this developing cancer early in it's stage. By giving Dave a pill. He would have to take it once their little meeting was over, then once a day for at least about three days until it would set in. And well, since Dave is a smooth little shit, he was able to hide the pill and his symptoms from his brother, until the said eldest Strider slowly begins to figure out, what exactly was going on with his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Smuppet Tripped Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sami here, and just a heads up, if you aren't one for extreme angst and possible self-harm with a dash of suicide attempt, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW! 
> 
> This work is strictly based on some personal conflicts I've been going through lately, and this is just my effective way of "getting it off my chest" and "releasing some tension". 
> 
> ALSO! If you have cancer and/or feeling these terrible and thinking these scary things, please do not hesitate to come talk to me! I am a genuinely friendly person that has been through many conflicts himself. When I say, I am understanding, I mean it full heartedly. I may not understand your full situation, but hey, I'm not offering you a diagnosis, I am simply here for your leisure! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading~!

He honestly didn't know how much longer he could stand these headaches. They felt as thought they were ripping him apart, and he had literally resorted to praying that Roxy's pill would take affect soon. He groaned lightly as another rush of pressure ripples through his already pounding head, and he's forced to close his heavy eyes from the weirdly tinted glass of his shades. At the moment, he was taking long, slightly panicked, strides to the kitchen in order to test if water would ease the electricity tearing at his neurons. The water does wash away some of the pain, others would say he's dehydrated, he knows otherwise. The crisp lead tasting liquid soothes his throat intensely, but it leaves him needing more, he needs something thicker to coat the walls of his throat. Apple Juice. No matter how much he was teased for his worship like hail for the piss, and dub from Dirk himself, coloured drink. He new now just how Godly the elixir was, and he nearly fainted in ironic praise of thanks to the sweet thickness coating his rough walls in blessings. Taking a deep breath, Dave pads shakily to the living room, where Bro has merrily planted himself on the futon, and he scans the area with a rather thin hand lightly petting the length of his neck.

"Hey lil man, up for a night of plush pony rumpus n' neck deep phallic horns and wings?" Bro asks casually. His big chested frame breaths steadily with the flow of his pulsing blood and natural habits, and for a moment, Dave almost feels guilt for not spilling it. He almost feels like a dick head because he's tried to hide something so important from him. How could he have been so inconsiderate?

Bro's head lazily turns to gaze at Dave, "Ya gone deaf princess?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not a girl." He retorts sourly.

"Shimmy like a shota, twerk like a twink." Bro replies just as languidly before.

Dave takes a shaky step towards his bedroom door when he suddenly feels the blunt force of the floor against his face. He grunts while his head spins and his brain complains with piercing stabs. It takes him a minutes for him to realize that he's fainted for a few minutes. When he wakes again, he's laid out of, the couch with his shirt removed and a cool rag laid across his forehead.

He leans up quickly, gasping as he did so from the sudden throb of his head. God, when were those pills going to kick in and save his stubborn ass? For now, he looks around. Bro's on the end of the couch, drinking one of those Faygo things. Dave would suggest AJ, but whatever. He hasn't noticed that Dave's woken up yet, or he just doesn't care to look at you at the moment. A high-pitched squeal for cupcakes has Dave groaning for friendship with Pinkie Pie.

"Do you ever watch regular shit, and not hot stankin' shit? I mean, I understand if it was for ironic purposed, even Hella Jeff would complain for not being able to leave enough kudos, but it's almost like you praise the shit. You're a brony. You are not my Bro, you are the BROny. Master strifing bro with a cool hat and a puppet for a fuckin' cutie mark. 'oh shit, get out tha way,' His horns a piece of shit sword!" Dave doesn't receive a reply from Bro other than a very slow head turn. His eyes say bullshit but his boners more that happy to live the fantasy, not literally.

So you just lay there...watching painfully high pitched sugar gals prance around and show their metaphorical asses to the world, and for some reason, you've never been more at home. Laid back, watching shit TV, warm in the Texan breeze, and a brotherly foot rub from one who has raised you by himself.

...but you can't get too close, not yet at least.

 


	2. Damnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is so short, im trying to hurruy~

Before long the first season marathon is over, and Bro has turned off the TV. You'd ask if maybe he wants to watch something random on cable,but you can tell there's something on his mind. He hasn't let go of your feet yet, and he hasn't made any indication of moving from the spot on the end of the couch. To be honest, you're kind of glad. Your head still has lingering pains even after your futile attempts of regenerating your sense of stability.

Bro's long finger press against the arch of your foot, and you give a little grunt while letting your head fall back against the couch arm. It feels great, like fucking marvelous, but he's never done this before and now that you think about it, you can't wrap your head around his actions. "Hey Bro?" you ask a little roughly. Your throat still burns from earlier. You make note to get some more later. You might even test your questions and see if Bro will retrieve the elixir himself.

"W'as up lil man?" Bro asks languidly. He must not think much of the situation. You better not dwell of the unknown for too long, but then again, the chance to pull a Rose and punch buttons seems pretty cool. Anyway, who cares, when's the next time you'll be able to do this again? You never get to push Bro's buttons before, and the opportunity can easily pass as ironic Bromance if he catches you or your plan goes upwind.

 "Why are you rubbing my feet?" You play dumb, and honestly, this was probably one of the worse angles to access him by. He wouldn't fold that easy. He's too strong willed, thickheaded, and stubborn. However, he seems to take the bait. He bites the inside of his cheek. He must have an ulcer to keep him occupied during your little game. "I dunno. Can't a Bro get his Netflix and Chill on with his Bro? I mean, you did just pass the fuck out this morning, might as well get comfy."

Ok, did he seriously just use that phrase. Dear god Bro, that was the most ironic direction to take this. He's definitely caught your drift now. He knows your plan, and he knows you knows this,and for some reason you don't back down. You decide to counter. "Well fuck yeah man, I ain't complainen'. Bitches should flock to touch the God's feet, I mean, ain't that was Jesus did to his disciples feet? Are you Jesus Bro? Am I your Holy follower in which you die of the cross, and I spread your awesome ironicness to the world because it's just that badass, and it posses the power to slap sin in the face with a flat bead cake thingy like Moses received for the new generation."

"I dunno man, I don't plan on dyin'. I might, but I ain't goin' yet dude. Do you wan' me to die, er somethin'? Like, I can go scream fuck the police or make some shitty racial slur to cause an uprising of Asians. In either way, I can't die yet because you aren't nearely ready to take on the world. You probably wouldn't do as good ah job as Rose. She's got that mind shit to control people. Even Roxy, she's got that scary chemistry shit." 

You roll your eyes, but you don't respond, he's backed you into a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a co-author, but they don't have an account -as of yet-. Please, note that I couldn't have made good stories without them!!!
> 
> So, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> This work is strictly based on some personal conflicts I've been going through lately, and this is just my effective way of "getting it off my chest" and "releasing some tension". 
> 
> Like I said, I'm here. :)


End file.
